Saving Booth
by mwalt
Summary: A little Booth and Brennan, who am I kidding, a lot of Booth and Brennan with a hint of an Angela and Hodgins reunion. What happens when Booth is told his career is over. What will Brennan do to get him back?


A little treat for taking so long based on the previews for next week. Hope you enjoy!

Prologue….

"Angela," Hodgins burst in her office to find her and Wendell in a lip lock. He shook himself—right now it wasn't about him. "You have to come see this."

"Jack--"

"No," he shook his head and tore her away from Wendell. "Sorry buddy. But she needs to see this." Angela opened her mouth. "Ange, just trust me ok. You are not going to want to miss this." Hodgins pulled her out and took her down the hallway.

"Jack, I swear--" she topped ad opened her mouth then closed it. She opened it again in shock.

Hodgins grinned. "Wasn't this worth stopping kissing Wendell for a minute or two?"

She closed her mouth again. Finally regaining some of her composure, "How did that happen?!"

Previously….

That morning at the Jeffersonian:

Brennan finished what she was doing then looked up at the rest of the team, save Booth. She commented on how they would be able to finish when Booth came back.

"Sweetie," Angela started.

"Dr. Brennan," Cam interrupted, "As much as we all hate to admit it, we have to face the facts. Booth isn't coming back. Agent Perotta is already on her way over here."

"You're wrong Cam. I'm sorry but you are wrong. Booth is coming back."

"Bren--"

"No Angela," Brennan took a step back. "You're wrong. All of you. Booth is coming back." She met each of their eyes. "He wouldn't give up on us. We can't—I won't," her eyes fierce, "give up on him." She turned and walked away, everyone sighing as she did so.

At FBI Headquarters….

Booth closed the door to his office and let out a sigh. He had not expected it to end like this. He let out a chuckle. He had shot a glass door. How else could it have ended?

He set down his boxes and started packing stuff from his desk. What was his. He smiled as he picked up a picture of him and Bones. Then he frowned. She had looked so sad when he had been led away with the promise of him being done with his career forever. It had taken five men to hold her back.

With a promise to himself, to somehow become a PI or something so he could still work with her, he straightened. He would still see her. He wouldn't lose her. And she wouldn't lose him.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Booth hid his shock as both of his bosses and a head of the Secret Service and the CIA Agent who was responsible for taking him away walked in.

He watched as Cullen set his weapons and badge on the desk. Booth looked up but didn't say anything.

Marcus, the CIA agent, coughed. "I have been ordered to apologize to you Agent Booth. You were frustrated and trying to make a point. Your career is no longer in jeopardy and as long as you don't suddenly go bizurk and kill a bunch of civilians, it never will be again."

Booth's eyes met Andrew's. "What's going on?"

Cullen answered, "You've been given carte blanche to solve cases however you want with no red tape or anyone stopping you."

"By who?" Booth couldn't think of anyone he knew with that kind of power.

"By the highest authority that the United States of America can give you," Drew—the Secret Service man answered.

"The President?" Booth was momentarily in shock.

"Dr. Brennan," Andrew said after catching himself from calling her Tempe—Booth caught the slip as he was sure everyone else did though no one commented. "Must care about you a great deal. She called in a personal favor."

"What aren't you telling me?" Booth asked as he noticed that all four men got a heightened look of respect in their eyes when Andrew said Bones' name.

Marcus looked at him, "She has a real big reason not to trust the FBI. You should ask her about it. Anyway," he straightened, "Now that you've been reinstated, you can go back to the Jeffersonian and do your job."

All four of them walked out. Booth grabbed his weapons and badge, rushing out. Jeffersonian his ass. He was going to the White House.

At the Jeffersonian….

Brennan walked out of her office to fid everyone filling Agent Perotta in. "Uh-ho," Hodgins muttered and everyone looked up.

"Dr. Brennan," Agent Perotta tried to smile. "It's a pleasure to be able to work with you again."

Brennan nodded but didn't comment as she glanced at the body again. She walked over to Perotta. "We will be doing some work together but Booth is coming back. You're here until he does so."

Her voice was firm and Perotta knew enough from her past encounters with her not to disagree. "Fine," she nodded, "Then let's get started, shall we?"

"That's a great idea," Cam turned to the others and started barking out orders.

At the White House….

Booth showed his badge and was brought right into the main hall of the White House. The Secret Service Agent who had walked him in, left him but only for a moment. "Agent Booth." Booth turned towards the direction of the voice. "I had a feeling you might be coming by. I only have a minute. Walk with me."

"Yes, Mr. President." Booth acknowledged then fell in stride with him. "Thank you for getting my job back sir."

The President laughed. "It wasn't me. yes, I made the phone call however, if it wasn't for Tempe's passionate defense of you in spite of her history with the FBI, I wouldn't have made the call."

"Which, I must admit, Mr. President, I am curious. How do you know her to the point where her opinion counts?"

"She never told you?" Before Booth could reply, the President continued, "Of course she didn't. Tempe doesn't talk about her time in the system. There was a case—Scale and Rouders—go ahead and look it up. Most of it is classified but from what I've heard about you, you'll be able to figure it out. Tempe was the one who made it over and a member of my family was one of the victims." He stopped. "I must conclude this visit Agent Booth. Agent Walker here will show you out. Take care of Tempe."

Then the President walked away with his entourage as Booth got out a thank-you again. He then made his way over to the FBI archives.

The Jeffersonian three hours later…

Hodgins was talking to Cam when he stopped. "I don't believe it."

"What?"

"I do not fucking believe it."

"What? Jack?" He nodded and Cam turned. "Oh." Then she looked closer. He had on at least one of his weapons as he strode purposefully towards the lab. "Oh."

"Dr. B. was right."

"Where is she?"

"What?" Cam pretended to be hurt. "No hey there, I'm back. Good to see you again?"

"Where is she?"

"Over there," Hodgins nodded, "With Agent Perotta. But how--" He didn't get to finish his question for it would have been pointless as Booth was already almost over to Dr. B.

Brennan looked up when Agent Perotta suddenly stopped talking. There was a very shocked look on her face and Brennan turned to see what she was looking at. Brennan's face lit up as she saw Booth. She wasted no time in dropping her equipment and running to meet him.

When they were face to face, Booth picked her up and swung her around. Brennan was so happy to see him that she let him. When he set her down, Brennan looked up at him and noticed something different in his eyes. "what?" she asked.

He didn't reply, instead, he smiled and brought her closer to him, pressing his lips against hers. Brennan opened her mouth in shock and Booth took advantage of the moment, sliding his tongue in to meet hers. Brennan couldn't believe it—he was actually kissing her at the Jeffersonian. In front of everyone! And to make matters worse, she was actually kissing him back!

Present time with Jack and Angela….

Angela watched as they continued to kiss each other. Jack grinned, seeing her happiness at this moment. "What happened? How is he even back here?"

"I don't know," he answered happily. "He just came in here, demanded to know where Dr. B was, they ran to each other, he spun her around then kissed her. They've been kissing ever since."

"Wow." Angela stared. "That is one hot kiss."

"It had to be with all those years of built-up sexual frustration between the two of them." He looked at them and smiled. Angela found herself leaning in towards Jack and laying her head on his shoulder. Without thinking about it, he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. She smiled. "I have wanted this to happen for so long."

"So has everyone," Jack agreed and focused back on his two friends.

Wendell watched from behind and felt his heart grow a little heavy. While a part of him knew the truth, seeing Jack and Angela together, he know hat to fully acknowledge it: things were definitely not over between the two of them even if they were in denial about it.

Back to Booth and Bones….

Booth let go of her slightly and rested his forehead against hers. "Thank you so much Bones."

"For what?" She looked up at him, confused and still a little dazed from their kisses.

"For trusting me when you had every reason not to. For letting me pull you in to work with me—with the FBI when you had every reason to hate their guts." Her eyes flashed and Booth knew that she had understood what he was trying to tell her without anyone else being able to figure it out. "I had a talk with a friend of yours while he was en route to a meeting. The one responsible for giving me carte blanche."

"Did he just say carte blanche?" Agent Perotta whispered.

"I think he did. Sweets?" Cam looked at him.

The kid held up his hands. "Don't look at me. I don't know anything about this."

Brennan nodded at him and the others watched as amazingly, she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you know."

"We'll talk later—but right now we have a case to work on."

Brennan chuckled a little self-consciously and took a step backwards—fully realizing that everyone was watching them.

Booth grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. He moved his head closer to hers—mere centimeters away from he lips. "I mean it Temperance. It means everything to me that you trust me. I am ever going to betray that trust." He closed the distance and pressed his lips to hers.

Brennan bit his lower lip and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I believe you." Then they were kissing again.

After a couple of minutes, Cam shook her head. "OK-so I know we've all been waiting for this to happen but there is a time and a place. And work is not one of them." She walked purposefully towards them and coughed loudly. Then louder. When they broke apart, Cam had her arms crossed.

Brennan immediately felt self-conscious and a little guilty. "Sorry Cam, I guess we were acting a little too much like Angela and Hodgins used to?" Then she turned back to her work.

Booth shot a quick glance to Hodgins and Angela who practically leapt apart at Bones' unintentional comment. But at the moment, it wasn't any of his concern. He put an arm around her and was very excited to be back on the job—but even more so to finally be with Bones.

*****So what do you think? Should I continue or leave as is? Let me know!


End file.
